


Шляпа Руфуса

by fandom Fairy Tail 2020 (WTFB_FairyTail), Jas Tina (Jastina)



Series: Грей/Эльза [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, SF Battle 2020, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fisting, fandom Fairy Tail 2020, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/fandom%20Fairy%20Tail%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina
Summary: Специально на SF Battle 2020 для команды fandom Fairy Tail 2020Грей невольно вздрогнул — на голове Эльзы красовалась до боли знакомая красная шляпа с загнутыми кверху полями и длинным оперением розового цвета.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet
Series: Грей/Эльза [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133531
Kudos: 1





	Шляпа Руфуса

**Author's Note:**

> **Мастер гильдии** — игра, упомянутая в OVA «Рождество феи». Смысл игры в том, что каждый игрок вытаскивает палочку с произвольным номером или короной. Вытащивший палочку с короной назначается игровым «Мастером гильдии» и раздаёт остальным задания. Например: номер 6 должен гавкать голышом. По мнению Эльзы Скарлетт, задания должны быть смущающими, чтобы раскрыть тайные желания друг друга.
> 
> 2) **Магическая колонка** — магический предмет, выдуманный автором. Созданный по аналогии с магическими наушниками. Представляет собой музыкальную колонку, которая хранит в себе музыку внутри Магической базы данных, позволяющую пользователю слушать её в любое время.

Грей стоял, сунув руки в карманы штанов, посреди спальни Эльзы Скарлетт с таким видом, словно это была его комната, а она просто заскочила попросить немного льда для лимонада. Сейчас все его мысли сводились к одному — найти Нацу и запихнуть ему в глотку ту самую палочку с гербом «Мастера гильдии»(1). А после заморозить ему язык, чтобы больше не давал товарищам идиотских заданий вроде стриптиза для Эльзы. Самому-то Драгнилу выпало искупать ночью в городском фонтане того, кто ему больше всех нравится. Что он и отправился выполнять, схватив Люси за руку и потащив за собой на улицу. А вот Фуллбастеру пришлось топать в женское общежитие, поскольку Эльза на полном серьёзе запретила танцевать при всех и взяла с него слово, что он сделает это в её спальне. Кажется, Локсар в тот момент упала в обморок.

И теперь Грей сверлил напарницу пристальным взглядом исподлобья. Та сидела на диванчике напротив, закинув ногу на ногу, и беззаботно расправляла ладонями подол короткой лиловой юбки в белый цветочек и с разрезами по бокам.

С одной стороны, Грей вообще не собирался танцевать для неё. Но с другой — гордость не позволяла ему пойти на попятный. А значит, стоило попытаться договориться. По крайней мере, это должно было помочь избежать позора. Мелькнула мысль, что, возможно, придётся с боем выбираться из здания. Хотя Грей очень сомневался, что ему удастся покинуть «Холмы феи» живым. Потому что если его на пороге не прибьёт Скарлетт, то, скорее всего, этажом ниже перехватит чокнутая Локсар. И тогда точно пиши пропало.

— Шляпа где? — сдержанно поинтересовалась Эльза, смерив его оценивающим взглядом.

— Какая шляпа? — с ледяным спокойствием отозвался Грей.

— Руфуса, конечно же, — с улыбкой подсказала Скарлетт. Она подхватила алую прядь волос, лежавшую на плече, и медленно пропустила её сквозь пальцы. При этом её глаза лихорадочно поблескивали.

— Хм. Откуда мне знать? — раздражённо повёл плечами Фуллбастер, угрюмо посмотрев на неё из-под чёлки. Ему совершенно не нравился этот хищный взгляд Эльзы, словно она обдумывала, на сколько кусочков покромсать его бренное тело в случае позорного бегства. — Шляпа его, с него и спрашивай.

— Неправильный ответ, — обманчиво ласково протянула она.

И Грей почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло в пятки.

— Эльза, да чего ты ещё хочешь? — нахмурился он. Фуллбастер давно уже перерос свой страх перед ней, но сейчас отчего-то ощущал себя так, будто она отчитывала его за очередную провинность. — Я и так должен тебе гребаный стриптиз. А тебе лишь бы поглумиться.

— Я хочу шляпу, — с нажимом добавила она. — Это же такая мелочь, Грей. Ну чего тебе стоит?

— Да не знаю я, где эта шляпа! — вспылил он, раскинув руки в стороны, отчего футболка плотно облепила торс. — Я её взял, чтобы просто досадить Руфусу, и выбросил, едва вышел за дверь.

— Какой недосмотр! — пожурила Скарлетт, а её глаза расширились, задержавшись на мгновение на его груди. — Может, эта сойдёт? — её объял яркий свет, а когда погас, Грей невольно вздрогнул — на голове Эльзы красовалась до боли знакомая красная шляпа с загнутыми кверху полями и длинным оперением розового цвета.

— Твою же... — сквозь зубы процедил он.

— Держи, — Эльза сняла с головы шляпу и протянула её напарнику.

— Спасибо, — скривился Грей, стиснув в руке ненавистный головной убор и мечтая, чтобы тот сию же секунду исчез, сгорел или рассыпался в прах.

— Да, Грей...

Он вскинул голову, вопросительно взглянув на неё. Судя по нехорошей улыбке, Скарлетт явно задумала что-то ещё.

— Неплохо бы сменить твой наряд.

Он даже не успел ничего ответить, лишь открыл рот, а его уже окутало сияние магии перевоплощения, меняя одежду. Обнаружив на себе командную форму с Игр, в которой он и победил Руфуса, Грей одарил Эльзу убийственным взглядом.

— Теперь можешь начинать, — великодушно разрешила она, проигнорировав его немое возмущение.

— Повторяю, я — не танцую, — отрезал он, не теряя надежды договориться.

— Не-а, — Скарлетт игриво погрозила ему пальцем. — Врать нехорошо.

— Чего?

— Знаешь, недавно мне нужно было срочно сделать причёску...

Грей машинально сглотнул — предчувствие его не обмануло.

— Так вот, — невозмутимо продолжила Эльза, наматывая на палец прядь своих волос. — Хорошо, что рядом оказалась Люси, а с ней и её замечательный и очень общительный звёздный парикмахер.

— Пиздец, — вырвалось у Фуллбастера.

Он прикрыл глаза, делая несколько глубоких вдохов и борясь с сиюминутным желанием отчекрыжить одному слишком болтливому крабу его лишние конечности. Причём все разом.

Но с другой стороны, чего он испугался? Всего-то и нужно, что раздеться. В танце. Перед Эльзой. Так что вряд ли она прибьёт его, если он попытается её соблазнить. Она же почти прямым текстом дала на это своё согласие, когда настояла на приватном выполнении задания, и пресекла любые возражения со стороны Локсар. Но с какой стати? Вряд ли Эльза неожиданно захотела просто поглазеть на него. Потому что видела его несчётное количество раз даже без трусов! Тогда в чём же дело?

Грей снова посмотрел на шляпу в руках, а после — на Эльзу. Казалось, та просто ждала представления, скрестив руки под грудью. Вот только вырядилась так, словно сама хотела произвести впечатление. На него?! Он усмехнулся, несколько поражённый своим открытием. Он нравился Эльзе Скарлетт? С ума сойти... Зная о её давней привязанности к Фернандесу, прежде Грей даже не позволял себе думать о ней как о девушке. Хотя что уж скрывать, Эльза была очень красивой девушкой с весьма аппетитными формами.

Фуллбастер сморгнул и присмотрелся внимательнее. На щеках — мягкий румянец, грудь вздымалась гораздо чаще, чем при обычном дыхании. Эльза взволнована? Но чем? Неужели лишь тем, что он должен станцевать для неё? Или неприступная оружейница решила наконец покончить со своей глупой влюблённостью и переключиться на парней гильдии? Точнее, на одного конкретного.

Его раздумья были прерваны знакомым повелительным тоном:

— Я жду, — она протянула руку, чтобы активировать магическую колонку.(2)

— Стой! — у него была лишь теория, которая срочно требовала подтверждения.

— М?

— У меня есть одно условие.

— Я слушаю, — Эльза удивлённо выгнула бровь.

Грей медленно надел шляпу, придерживая ее сложенными большим и указательным пальцами за края, совсем как на Играх, вскинул голову и дерзко ухмыльнулся.

— Ты не станешь меня останавливать, что бы я ни делал. И позволишь делать с собой всё, что посчитаю нужным...

Скарлетт прищурилась и уставилась с подозрением.

— Ну же, Эльза, соглашайся, — продолжая ухмыляться, добавил он. — Не ты ли говорила, что главная фишка игры — это давать смущающие приказы, чтобы раскрыть тайные желания друг друга.

Казалось, её пристальный взгляд вот-вот проделает в нём дыру. Но он твёрдо решил, что не отступит, иначе придется признать своё полное поражение. А проигрывать Грей не привык.

— Клянусь, насиловать не буду, — многообещающе произнёс он, лукаво поиграв бровями. — Пока сама не попросишь.

— Не дождёшься, — с вызовом пообещала Эльза и активировала колонку, из которой тут же раздалось нечто плавное и мелодичное, но очень атмосферное.

Грей дерзко усмехнулся в ответ, в то время как мозг лихорадочно обдумывал дальнейший план действий. Он пытался припомнить некоторые движения, что использовал в баттле с Раком Затмения, но в голову приходили лишь восторженные вопли звёздного духа и его пошлые шуточки. Конечно, кое-что он мог бы повторить при желании, но этого точно будет мало. Ещё можно попробовать использовать приёмы из тренировок, но их придётся слегка изменить... Нет, нельзя рассчитывать на то, что Эльза впечатлится этим. Здесь нужно что-то ещё, чем можно будет отвлечь её...

Скарлетт нетерпеливо заёрзала на кресле, будто устраивалась поудобнее. Затем скрестила руки под грудью и выжидательно посмотрела на него.

Фуллбастера осенило. Если он не ошибся в предположениях, то задуманное вполне могло сработать. Уголки его губ дрогнули в предвкушении. Его охватили азарт и желание завладеть мыслями напарницы. Он хотел, чтобы она навсегда запомнила этот вечер. Это уже было не просто выполнение задания.

Он резко крутанулся вокруг своей оси и раскинул руки в стороны, опустив голову вниз. Быстрый взгляд из-под полей шляпы...

Скарлетт вдруг облизала губы.

«Во что же я ввязался?» — мелькнуло в голове Фуллбастера. Блять, он влип. Очень сильно влип.

Спокойно. Всё должно начинаться спокойно. Свет в гостиной был приглушён, и в этой интимной обстановке мягкий вокал с придыханием звучал расслабляюще и даже несколько возбуждающе.

Плавное движение в сторону, резкий поворот головы, задевая длинным оперением плечо. Откинуть одну руку в сторону вниз, а вторую руку прижать к груди и недвусмысленно податься бёдрами вперёд, при этом окинув Эльзу долгим взглядом из-под шляпы.

Та, к удивлению Грея, слегка покраснела и заёрзала на диванчике, плотнее сжимая ноги. Но моментально встряхнула головой, придав себе вид вежливой заинтересованности с налётом безразличия.

Ледяной маг лукаво усмехнулся. Пытается держать лицо, хотя сама потребовала от него стриптиз? Ох, Эльза. Почему же ты так нервничаешь? Грей не мог понять: то ли ей неловко, то ли она ждёт чего-то ещё. Понять бы только чего. В голове была сплошная каша.

Он прикрыл глаза и продолжил двигаться. Сильное тело послушно изгибалось — оно подчинялось ритму музыки. Это было сродни тренировке, только немного необычной. Резкие движения сменялись плавными и даже провокационными. Грудь под тёмной тканью жилета тяжело вздымалась от глубокого дыхания. Грей словно учился наслаждаться ситуацией, собой и не стесняться касаться своего тела. Если в прошлый раз эту скрытую грань «его внутреннего я» каким-то непостижимым образом освободил Рак, то сейчас приходилось действовать самому, чтобы просто не ударить в грязь лицом. Он разогревался сам и в то же время разогревал Скарлетт, давая её время привыкнуть к новой атмосфере и своему новому образу. Она ведь этого хотела? И Эльза не разочаровывала. Она не отрывала от него глаз, нервно покусывала губы и теснее сжимала бёдра, вцепившись пальцами в подол. Похоже, что происходящее ей не просто нравилось — её это заводило.

Он пропустил момент, когда в его танце что-то неуловимо изменилось. Когда он начал намеренно флиртовать и открыто соблазнять напарницу. То недвусмысленное движение бёдер, то резкий жест рукой... Поворот головы, долгий пристальный взгляд или дерзкая ухмылка... Грей не понял, как сам начал получать удовольствие от навязанной ему игры.

Эльза не переставая покусывала нижнюю губу, пока он, зацепив пальцем одной руки пряжку ремня, а второй придерживая шляпу, не спеша поворачивался вокруг своей оси, круговыми движениями покачивая бёдрами и давая напарнице насладиться видом своего тела.

Она восторженно ахнула, когда он резко крутанулся, придерживая шляпу, и упал на колени, проехавшись вперёд. Его руки спустились на грудь и плавно скользнули вниз с живота на бёдра. Сквозь соблазнительный томный прищур он смотрел прямо на Эльзу. Вернее, на её пальцы, удерживающие подол, и сведённые вместе голые колени. Грей быстро зажмурился. О боги! Никогда ещё прежде он так не хотел прикоснуться к ней.

Если до этого он и не думал об этом, то сейчас ощутил настолько непреодолимый порыв, что пришлось изнутри прикусить щёку, чтобы заставить себя остыть. Зато во взгляде Эльзы чётко читалось желание дотронуться. И Фуллбастер за долю секунды принял решение. Сейчас он чувствовал себя хозяином положения. Он будет беспощаден и пойдёт до конца. Плевать, если она его убьёт. Плевать, если это будет последнее, что он сделает в своей жизни. Ледяной маг медленно поднялся и с ухмылкой начал приближаться. Расправившись с пряжкой ремня, он резко взмахнул им, привлекая внимание Скарлетт, и отшвырнул в сторону.

Она вздрогнула и задышала чаще.

— Хочешь потрогать? — он встал прямо напротив.

Она подняла на него потемневшие, горящие восторгом глаза и согласно кивнула несколько раз, приоткрывая рот, словно в немой мольбе. Грей же как-то хищно облизнулся, взял её руку и положил себе на грудь, помогая нащупать застежку молнии, а потом навис дьявольской тенью, нагло вторгаясь в личное пространство.

— Расстегни, — он сам удивился, насколько твёрдо прозвучал его голос. Он вполне мог раздеться сам, но та власть над Эльзой, которой он обладал в данный момент, по-настоящему кружила голову, отдаваясь гулкими ударами разгорячённого сердца.

Он тяжело дышал, пока она глазами изучала вблизи каждый миллиметр его тела. Взгляд Эльзы постоянно метался: то поднимался к глазам, то спускался к молнии жилета или цеплялся за ремешки на рукавах, то вновь устремлялся вверх, пока наконец, не остановился на губах.

— Г-грей… — сипло пробормотала она.

— Да? — он и сам был не лучше. Если бы не тренированная годами выдержка, он запросто мог бы сорваться и просто наброситься на неё.

Скарлетт снова облизала пересохшие от частного дыхания губы, схватила пальцами язычок молнии и не спеша потянула его вниз. Она внимательно следила за тем, как сантиметр за сантиметром оголяется кожа его груди. Сначала показался меч на цепочке, затем край татуировки гильдии, а затем и кубики пресса...

А он с жадностью следил за её реакцией, и его глаза отражали полное удовлетворение от результата своих действий. Правда, эти секунды показали Фуллбастеру вечностью.

Когда полы жилета разошлись в стороны, Эльза шумно выдохнула, словно впервые увидела его обнажённый торс. Он нарочито медленно выпрямился и коротким движением скинул жилет с плеч. Скарлетт проследила, как тот упал на пол, а затем смерила напарника с ног до головы долгим оценивающим взглядом. А когда заметила, что он неотрывно наблюдал за ней, покраснела и растерянно заморгала. Словно это не она минуту назад желала именно этого. Грей усмехнулся, а затем наклонился к её уху, упираясь обеими руками в спинку дивана, и хрипло прошептал:

— Если хочешь, можешь потрогать меня. Я не против.

Она издала тихий стон и снова плотнее сжала ноги. Из-за резко нахлынувшего возбуждения? Или из-за того, что концы розового оперения щекотали оголённую кожу? Он самодовольно ухмыльнулся. А после взял её руку, положил себе на грудь напротив сердца и повёл вниз, подталкивая гладить там, где ей вздумается.

— О боги... — едва слышно пробормотала Эльза. Её пальцы дрожали, когда она уже сама касалась его груди и обводила контур татуировки. Когда изучала кубики пресса на животе и провокационно очерчивала пояс его штанов. — Почти как в той книжке... И я бы с огромным удовольствием обмазала этот богоподобный торс сливками и слизала бы всё до последней капли...

Грей ошалело вытаращился на неё. Она что, только что процитировала сцену из какого-то женского романа?! Это её фантазия?! Его воображение моментально нарисовало подобную картинку. В паху полыхнуло ноющим жаром. Блять. Это его смерть. Точно. Здесь он и погибнет. И совсем не по-геройски, а от сексуального неудовлетворения. Если срочно что-то не предпримет.

Он перехватил её ладонь, пытавшуюся отыскать молнию на штанах, и медленно опустился на колени.

Их взгляды снова встретились. В его глазах горело тёмное, первобытное и ничем не прикрытое вожделение. В её — безумное желание, приправленное толикой страха.

Грей сглотнул и положил руки на её щиколотки, мягко поглаживая пальцами выступающие косточки.

Эльза вздрогнула и уставилась на него, при этом покраснел ещё сильнее. Её рот беззвучно открывался и закрывался, словно она хотела остановить его, но так и не решилась. Зато ладони взметнулись вверх и замерли где-то в районе его ключиц.

Он мягко улыбнулся ей и неторопливо повёл руками вверх от лодыжек до колен, плавно переходя с внешней стороны на внутреннюю. Эльза мелко задрожала и инстинктивно стиснула колени, зажимая его ладони.

— Раздвинь, — хрипло выдохнул Грей, пытаясь вложить в одно слово весь повелительный тон, на который сейчас был способен. — Ты согласилась, — с нажимом произнёс он. Сейчас он точно не отступит, когда так близок к своей цели. — Помнишь?

Она зажмурилась, глубоко вдохнула и кивнула. Грей почувствовал, как она нерешительно расслабилась, позволяя ему продолжить. Ладони заскользили выше, раздвигая ноги шире, чтобы можно было свободно устроиться между них.

Эльза вцепилась обеими руками в его плечи, уронила голову вниз и часто задышала.

Грей нерешительно сдвинул подол платья, не спеша задирая его выше, ласково погладил внутреннюю часть бедра и, не встретив возражений, неторопливо двинулся дальше.

Он краем глаза заметил, как она прикусила кулак, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Когда кончики пальцев достигли кромки белья, он сглотнул, невольно тряхнув головой.

Эльза не двигалась и сама затаила дыхание. Она отняла руку от лица и теперь кусала нижнюю губу.

Тогда он осторожно провёл большим пальцем по промежности и с изумлением обнаружил там влажную ткань.

Эльза еле слышно простонала и подняла голову.

А Грей готов был расплавиться под этим подёрнутым пеленой коричным взглядом и никогда не отрывать рук от нежнейшей кожи бёдер. Он хотел прижаться к ней вплотную, но от того, как пульсировала её плоть под его пальцами, как её колени слегка сжимали его, по телу разливалось вязкое острое желание вперемешку с восторгом от головокружительных ощущений.

Его взгляд зацепился за её приоткрывшиеся губы. Этот рот сводил его с ума. Охуеть. Хотелось жадно пробовать на вкус, вылизывать, покусывать эти мягкие губы... Если бы каждый день заканчивался вот так: с нежным вкусом мягких скарлеттовских губ, с восхищённым взглядом из-под ресниц, с тонким платьем, сползающим вниз по гладкому плечу, и нежными пальцами, поглаживающими его ключицы...

— Эльза... м-могу я... — он не договорил. Она стремительно подалась вперёд, оборвав его на полуслове и запечатав губы медленным, но очень требовательным поцелуем.

Фуллбастер точно не запомнил, когда она сдёрнула шляпу с его головы и отшвырнула в сторону.

Теперь атмосферная мелодия перемежалась тихими вздохами и звуками горячих поцелуев.

Грей прижал Эльзу к себе одной рукой, продолжая второй гладить между разведённых ног, где она была горячее всего. Он исступлённо вылизывал податливый рот, толкаясь в него языком, и ловил жаркие, порывистые вздохи, так похожие на стоны.

Она не воспротивилась, когда он надавил ей на поясницу, заставляя придвинуться ближе. Прижалась к нему всем телом, и он почувствовал сквозь тонкую ткань платья её напрягшиеся твёрдые соски. И, осмелев, сдвинул край белья.

Казалось, он лишится рассудка, пока раздвигал пальцами нежные складки, размазывая горячую влагу. Прикосновение. Пиздец. Нет, он не выдержит... Точно не выдержит. Одного только этого было достаточно, чтобы кончить.

Отпустив губы, он спустился поцелуями по шее к ключицам. Прихватил нужную кожу губами, слегка втягивая и оставляя след, и одновременно нащупывал пальцами чувствительный бугорок.

В ответ из Эльзы вырвался протяжный стон. Она запрокинула голову и теперь подрагивала всем телом, инстинктивно двигая бёдрами.

Найдя правильный ритм, Грей продолжил ласкать большим пальцем клитор, а двумя попытался проникнуть внутрь важного лона.

Эльза ахнула и шире развела ноги, слегка подаваясь навстречу его ласкам.

От обволакивающего влажного жара и приятной тесноты у него свело низ живота. Член стоял так, что было больно, а перед глазами то и дело вспыхивали яркие разноцветные всполохи.

Грей резко подался вперёд всем телом, вжимаясь бёдрами в диван. Он почувствовал, как к шее прикоснулся влажный язык Эльзы, собирая капли солёного пота. Как она на эмоциях прикусила кожу...

— Ч-чёрт... — зашипел он, чувствуя, как судорожно сокращаются её внутренние мышцы. Ну он же совсем-совсем не был готов к этому. Нельзя, чтобы сейчас он позорно кончил прямо в штаны. — Твою ж мать...

Бёдра Эльзы дёрнулись, когда он надавил пальцами сильнее, и тогда подступающая волна оргазма прорвала её последний барьер.

— Г-грей... — всхлипнула она ему на ухо, и её стон болезненной судорогой прокатился по его телу. Но он крепко держал её, пока она сладко кончала, вздрагивая в его объятиях.

— Ну как, понравилось представление? — хрипло поинтересовался Грей, когда она затихла и обмякла. Он полностью осознавал, насколько порочно прозвучала эта фраза, но сам-то он всё ещё оставался возбуждён, а тело настойчиво требовало разрядку. — А я ведь даже штаны снять не успел.

Она не ответила. Похоже, ей было или слишком хорошо, или непростительно стыдно. Она тяжело вздохнула, уткнувшись ему в шею.

— Ты о чем? — наконец спросила она сиплым от частого дыхания голосом.

— Ты слышала... — Грей слегка прикусил кожу на шее. — Если не запомнила, могу повторить.

— В другой раз, — Эльза отстранилась и без малейшего намёка на стыд или страх посмотрела на него. — Теперь моя очередь, — с лукавой улыбкой поведала она.

Он с некоторым недоумением уставился на неё, надеясь, что правильно расслышал сказанное.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Скарлетт толкнула его в грудь, опрокидывая спиной на пол. Устроившись сверху, она подобрала с пола упавшую шляпу.

— Как ты там говорил? — лукаво улыбнулась Эльза, водружая её себе на голову. — Ледяное беспределье? Запомню.

Она приложила два пальца к виску, совсем как Руфус на поединке, а затем наклонилась и дразнящее поцеловала чувствительное место чуть выше ключицы.

Грей самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Он был более чем готов ублажать её до самого рассвета. Снова заставить её стонать его имя, только теперь ощущая жар их переплетенных тел.

Перед глазами снова заплясали искры, когда она провела языком по его выступающему кадыку, а её ладонь недвусмысленно накрыла пах. Последняя здравая мысль Грея была о том, что знал бы, что эта шляпа на нём заставляет Эльзу терять голову, отобрал бы у Руфуса ещё при первой встрече.


End file.
